Sexygirlxo
|place = 13/18 |challenges = 2 |votesagainst = 4 |days = 18 }} Sexygirlxo is a human originating from Tengaged, and a contestant on Survivor Fan Characters 11. 'Survivor Fan Characters 11' Episode 1: I Can Smell the Sexual Tension When Hantz first gets to camp, Sexygirlxo, Eli, and Moe'Mi all search for the water source. Eli and Moe'Mi find it and are overjoyed but Sexygirl is annoyed and believes you can only "hunt" for water during nighttime, which the two younger castaways find weird. As the tribe told stories with each other Sexy tried to get everyone's attention on her by adding small comments when others talk. This severely annoys Bradlyn and he comments on how everything about Sexy he hates. After the challenge Sexy is angry that she's playing with weaker players, and later Crisco tries to lie to Eli about the target, but he believes that there has been foreshadowing for Sexygirlxo and that she will last 10 Days. After this, Rosemary is voted off when Crisco flips to Sexy, Tialayla , Moe'Mi, and Eli's side. Episode 2: Purgatory Has a Buffet On Day 5, Sexygirlxo finds the Hidden Immunity Idol and shows it to her alliance of Moe'Mi and Tialayla, and the girls make a plan to use it successfully, even though T doesn't trust Sexy. After another immunity loss, Sexygirl demands that Bradlyn goes after he doesn't give her his hoodie. Eli later talks to Sexy and tries to get her to save Moe'Mi with her idol based on Moe'Mi's screen time, but Sexy doesn't heed his warning and she plays her idol on herself even though she didn't get votes, and Moe'Mi is sent home. Episode 3: I Talk to Trees Sexygirlxo realizes that she is in the minority with Tialayla, so she talks to Crisco and convinces him that she's an asset more than people in his alliance. She explains that she's gonna protect herself and throw T and Eli under the bus as hard as she can and Crisco starts to fall for it. Episode 4: Living Life on the Edge Because Eli predicted something eventful would happen to Sexygirlxo on Day 10, Honey and Bradlyn set out to make sure she wasn't going to get hurt, so they found different spots where there was no way she could get hurt, annoying Sexy. Later she is seen talking to Honey and gets angry when Honey cracks a joke about Sexy. Tialayla and Honey both try to get Sexy on their side to vote off Bradlyn and Sexy is all for it, mostly because if Honey votes with them she will lose her trust with her alliance and that gives Sexy the chance to get in good with Crisco, Paine, and Eli. The plan works and Bradlyn is voted off, much to Sexy's joy. Episode 5: You're a Cute Little Cynic Sexygirlxo doesn't want to be with Honey and Tialayla even after their good move against Bradlyn in the last round, so she talks to Crisco about her wanting to stick with him and she should be higher than Honey's position because Honey lied to her about Crisco being on board with the plan. Sexy explains that she would be screwed in a tie with the boys, so that's why she wants to be in the majority with them. This plan later works when Honey is blindsided by Sexy and the boys. Episode 6: I See A Little Kitty Kitty In The Bushes Sexy comes to the realization that Eli can see what others cant and is severely pissed off at him and yells in her confessionals that he needs to be taken out of the game. During the immunity challenge Sexy notices that Crisco helps the other tribe out, and calls him out for it in front of the whole tribe that he's been throwing challenges and making them lose. This causes Crisco to immediately target her because she knows his plans and Sexygirlxo is unanimously voted out. Voting History Post-Survivor Fan Characters *Sexygirlxo reappeared to do one cast release in a future season: **SFC15 Cast Release Part 4 Gallery |-| General= Sexygirlxo Sprite Sheet.png Sexygirlxo Cast Release.png |-| Survivor Fan Characters 11= Sexygirlxo1.png|Sexygirlxo wanting attention. Sexygirlxo2.png|Sexygirlxo finds the idol. Sexygirlxo3.png|Sexygirlxo flipping on Tialayla. Sexygirlxo4.png|Sexygirlxo annoyed by Bradlyn and Honey. Sexygirlxo5.png|Sexygirlxo going key watching. Sexygirlxo6.png|Sexygirlxo pissed off at Crisco for throwing challenges. Sexygirlxo7.png|Sexygirlxo voted off. Trivia *Sexygirlxo was the first person in Survivor Fan Characters 11 to be voted out unanimously. Category:Season 11 Contestants Category:Female Contestants Category:13th Place Category:Hantz Tribe Category:Tengaged